The End of an Empire
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Vegeta is training in space while Captain Ginyu Kidnap Bulma and bring her in space with him. Read and review! :)
1. No One Around

Disclaimer I don't own any DBZ's characters, if I did I wouldn't need to write this, and I wouldn't have to worry about you suing me. I just wrote this to entertained myself and anyone who his interested in reading it. This is my first publish fan fiction please review it, tell me what you think!****

**The End of an Empire**

Chapter 1

No One Around

It was a beautiful spring day, everything was perfect. It was the kind of day that make you felt as light as a feather, everything seems to be in harmony with nature, but in one of the laboratory of the Capsule Corporation a young woman wasn't enjoying herself a bit, to truth is she was pretty furious.

"Kuso[1]! What is that? This is wrong I can't figure that out, this isn't happening? I spent the whole night drawing those! I was supposed to be almost finishing by now!" Said Bulma 

"Oh no I will have to start this again, so is this" She was holding various plan in which was written a new model of capsule. 

"I promise tou-san[2] I will finish it before he comes back. I only have two days left." Groaned Bulma "It seems that I can't focused on anything what now" 

She stood and walk out of the room she stays by the balcony looking at the beautiful view of the yard of the C. C She felt so lonely. She was the only one person in the house; her tou-san and kaa-san[3] have left four days ago for a trip to the international conference of scientist. She was supposed to go, but didn't feel like spending days listening to old peoples, and nerds talking about the progress they had made and what they expect in the future and the review of all inventions made in the past ten years, absolutely boriiiiing!

            She looks over where gravitational room and spaceship of Vegeta used to be, only to found it empty. 

'It had become part of the view'

Vegeta had gone to train in space a month ago complaining that she was interfering with his training, that at this rate he would become a super saiya-jin in one hundred years. She smile, thinking about him always made her smile which is totally different when he's actually there. She had just discovered that she had feelings for him, but did know how to express them to him. 

'He is such a difficult person to reach. I don't know what came over me to invite him in the first place. He's such a mystery, one that will like to uncover. I only need the perfect time, and then.' She smiled

            Then, there was Yamcha… ' That bakayarou[4] of Yamcha I can't believe he actually break up with me, well it was a mutual breaking up after all' They have spend an entire night talking about their relationship, to only conclude that there was nothing left to say and that it was better for both of them to go their way. 

            'He didn't lost any time finding new girls' but she was less fortunate, not that she didn't have a lot of admires, she didn't feel like playing that game anymore. 

'It is time for me to settle down, and have a family in my own. I have to find the one that wouldn't let go of my heart, my soulmate' 

"Wake up Bulma! Get real girl" she said aloud. 'Maybe I should go after the Dragon Ball ask and Shenron for the perfect husband'. 

'Yeah that's how it all begin', she had never make that wish for that perfect boyfriend she had thought that Yamcha was perfect at the time, 

'He was so sweet and so shy at the time, I had a hard time to give him confidence in himself' she scowls a little habit she had picked up from Vegeta. 'Only to run after all the little bimbo he saw' *sigh* she look at the sky 

"I wonder what Vegeta is doing what now, oh I know torturing himself again! I'd better go back to work now.'

            In deep space, one month away from earth Vegeta was training at 450 times earth normal gravity. He was cover with sweat only wearing a black short. He was breathing hard, and looks very tired. He was trying kicks and punches against an invisible adversary. He had broken all the robots he used to train with, and without anybody to repair them he had to train alone. Even though he wasn't talking aloud but there was that voice that was in his head that wouldn't shut up. 

_'Look at you! You are pitiful! The prince of all saiya-jin ah let me laugh. The Prince of all Saiya-jin that can't become a super saiya-jin that let the child of a third class warrior surpasses him. Do you know what you are you are? You are the shame of your people, you couldn't even avenge them not even avenge the death of your own father!_

_ "Shut up!" Scream Vegeta by sending a flying kick. _

_'The only way you can do that was to prove me wrong, can you do that?' _

"I will become a super saiya-jin and show Kakarottt that…" 

_'Show him what? Kono yogore**[5]! You were supposes to be the one not him'. **_

Vegeta now has stop, panting the voice was right he was the one destined to be a super siya-jin and he had failed miserably. He felt like he could not breathe, 

_'What's wrong tired already!' _

So he starts some push ups in sit ups, and finally fell on his back exhausted. That had been three days since he was training non stop he couldn't keep this up anymore. 

'How could he obtain what I couldn't, it didn't take him nearly that long before becoming a super saiya-jin I can't understand it is something wrong with me' 

_'Well have been asking myself the same question maybe the legend was about him' _

'I refuse to accept this!' 

_'Oh really! Maybe staying on your back is the perfect training to become a super saiya-jin' _

Vegeta tried to stand up but couldn't move, he tried again without result. "I am too tired to continue" 

_'Pitiful!' _

Now he was sleeping having one of his nightmares again. In this one he found himself standing right beside Freeza witnessing him destroy his world kill his father, and he was here hopeless. 

"Son, why did you help us? You are the hope of our people to avenge our death, you have abandoned us" 

"I tried father but couldn't I left you in my people down, I can no longer be called the prince of all Saiya-jin" pleaded Vegeta 

"Of course you couldn't you are nothing you here me nothing ah-ha ah" said Freeza taking [6]chibi Vegeta by his tail upside down and tow him away like he was nothing but garbage. Furious Vegeta run after him to start fighting him but to be cut in his way by Gokou. 

"Stay out this Kakorott this isn't your battle" screamed an enraged Vegeta 

"But Vegeta you told me to defeat him" answered Gokou innocently. 

_'That's right Vegeta you did, you did, and you were crying like a baby' said the voice and singsong voice, now everybody was laughing his father Freeza Vegetasei and even that baka Kakorott. _

"Shut up! Shut up!" yelled Vegeta he was screaming so loud and hard that he wakes himself up. Now he was able to sit down than stand up turn back the gravity to normal, and went to the lower part of the ship to take a shower. He could feel the rage build up in his heart it could no longer stay inside the ship he have to get out, so he programmed it to a deserted planet not far away from where he was he remember that they couldn't sell it because of the weather he thought.

            When he got there a terrible storm was building up. Vegeta felt like this was a manifestation of his own anger and welcome it, which is before the meteors start to come down 

"Oh shit! Now I remember why we couldn't sell that stupid planet, well I will use them as target practice" fly in the sky in started shouting ki blast at them, but there were to many of them fact that worried Vegeta who had just seen one hit his space ship. 'I have to be careful or I will be stranded here' 

_'Yeah! A good excuse, don't you think?' _

He ignored it, but was getting angrier by the seconds. His mind was going trough all that had happening to him, and he starts blaming himself for all of it. Then the biggest meteor appear from nowhere Vegeta stars to power up a big ki blast and shout it at it but the result was catastrophic the explosion shock throw him in a solid mounting near his spacecraft nearly killing him. Now he was pounding the ground with his fists, "Why can I become a super saiya-jin, I am the prince of all saiya-jin I trained very hard for this, for what for nothing I have enough I can't take it anymore". Drunk with rage he finally stood up only to screamed louder and louder. And than, his dark hair turned blond, his eyes were now green and bright yellow flames enveloped his body …he had become a super saiya-jin.

He couldn't believe it he had finally made it all his hard trainings had pay off he was a super saiya-jin now and went around the planet in a destruction spree 

"What do you have to say now huh you big mouth I made it I have become the legend" 

No answer from the voice that had been tormenting him for months it had been silenced. 

"And stay that way!" said a laughing Vegeta "and now I can have my revenge, look out Kakorott! The prince Vegeta is coming to kick your sorry ass ahahah"

After a while he had calm down and go back to his senses he still have a lot of work to do controlling his new found power was one of them. After turning back to his old self Vegeta starts to feel the damage and fly back to his ship he had to get some rest and eat.

Back at the CC it was night. The young scientist was in bed after finishing her task. She can relax now everything is ready 'I can't wait to see my parents now, tou-san will be so proud' she said in a yawn. She felt asleep to be wake up brutally by crashing noise of her broking door; someone grabbed her out of her bed and out of the house. She screamed and screamed only to be echoed in the night without one ear to listen to them. She tried to free herself but the man was too strong, there was no way to get out of that iron fist. 

"Let me go you over grown lizard, how did you came back into your own body?" Captain Ginyu didn't answer. He had found a way to get his body back using a similar device that Bulma had use on Namek. 

"Now that I am free from that toad body, I am going back to planet Freeza and rule the universe" 

"Nani![7] You must be mad? What wrong with you guys always wanting to rule the universe. Anyway my friends won't let you" 

"How if they don't now, and you are not going to tell either, because you coming with me" 

"No freaking way" 

"Oh yes you will, you'll be like a kind of assurance if your friends show up." "There is no way to go to space. With what space ship you are going to go huh?" 

"The one your friend came back with and the one Raditz left behind" 

"How did you know all that?" 

"I have been watching you baka human since I came here and I learned a lot I was waiting for the opportunity to make my move with Vegeta gone and you alone this couldn't be the perfect time" 

Horror was reading in Bulma's face what she was going to do? They were now in front of the secret storage room where the ships are kept. It was Vegeta's idea to get them repaired in case of emergency they could go faster than they usual ship. 

"Please let me go, you don't need me" 

"Don't be stupid! With your talent I am sure you could put them in good use for my new empire". 

He took her placed her in the capsule tie her up, and program the desired destination, poor Bulma She wasn't ready for this, she was only wearing her pajamas. She didn't stop protesting for the whole time. Captain Ginyu went to his pod and released the sleeping gas in Bulma's which silence her at last.

At their maximum the pods reached their destination in two weeks. At the tour of control of Planet Freeza the pods had been intercepted. 

"Who's that could be? We weren't informed about those two" Said the man in control.

"Sergeant report" "Yes sir! "Those pods were assigned to one of the Ginyu force and Raditz sir"

 "Nani!"

 "What's your order sir?" The General used his scouter to talk to his superior, than said "Give them the permission to come down" 

"Hai[8]"

The pods landed without problems and Captain Ginyu pulls himself out his and looks around him. 

'A lot had changed since I left, I see'

. The general and six of his men was waiting for him. 

"Welcome back Captain Ginyu, your report is needed at headquarter" 

"My reports!?!" answered Ginyu 

"Hai, our new emperor wants to meet you personally, sergeant escort Captain Ginyu to Headquarter" 

"Hai".

Captain Ginyu has left to meet his destiny, when a very groggy Bulma decided to wake up, and started screaming when she saw all those alien looking at her. 

"Would you shut If you don't I will kill you what now" The perfect incentive. "We don't need to go there aren't we" said Bulma in a chuckle. She was out of her pod in standing in the middle of the General's men. 

"Who are you? And what are you doing with Captain Ginyu?" asked the General. 

"I am Bulma Brief from Chikyuu, and I was force to come here, if you don't mind I just came back where I came from" she said in a shaky voice and stated to work to her pod. "It is nothing of importance you can kill her, we don't have no need for her here said one of the General's men" Bulma stopped in her tract paralyzed. 

"Wait a second if Ginyu bring her here it's for a reason" answered another. 

"Hai, said Bulma with hope he did". 

"What you can possibly do? You not a warrior, we can even have a proper power reading on you" 

"No, but I am one of the most brilliant mind in my world, there isn't nothing mechanical I can't fix and repaired" she said proudly. 

"Really? Maybe you can be some use to us, which is if you can prove what you said. Go get that control storage monitor here" "hai" If you can repaired this we will let you live if you don't…" Bulma gasped.

She had two hours to fix that thing. She had never though that repairing a gizmo could save her life one day. 

After an hour of sweats and frustrations. 

"I did it!" she said happily. 

"Ok, Kiyu take care of her will you" 

"Eh! You said…" started Bulma seized by fear 

"Well you should feel honored to be on the service of our new emperor"

  


* * *

[1]Kuso:Aw, crap

[2] Tou-san : dad, father

[3] Kaa-san : mom, mother

[4]Bakayarou: Stupid jerk

[5] Kono yogore: you worthless piece of… 

[6] Chibi:young

[7] Nani: what!

[8] Hai yes, yes sir, yeah.


	2. Private Bulma?

Chapter2

Private Bulma?

She was now fallowing that crocodile like monster around with only her pajamas on with her bare feet on the hard floor. She was lost in her thought. 

'What I am going to do now? They have agreed to let me live only to work for them, trying to escape now is more like suicide. I can't count on the Zetto Zenchi to come rescuing me they even now if I am missing, if they know they wouldn't know to come here to get me. How long I am going to survive in that nightmarish place? Don't panic Bulma, I know that you are on your own; you have been there before you can take care of yourself, and you're a big girl now! No need for them. Who I am kidding? Without them I am nothing, that's not true you are brilliant! Believe in your superior mind, hey! They are the one who are lost without you have to go back, first thing first try to stay alive'.

            "There we are" Said Kiyu "now try to find something that could fit you those garment you wear is inappropriate for the one who serve the most powerful warrior in the universe" 

"Since when did captain Ginyu is the most powerful warrior in the universe, I got friends that could take him out and a heart beat" Said a too confident Bulma. 

"Don't be funny it will be a miracle if he is still alive by now" said an absent minded Kiyu 

"Don't forget I am in charge of you, hurry up we have work do" Bulma was in shock not believing what she heard. Kiyu was right about Ginyu.

            Captain Ginyu was scared he had learned who was the new emperor was. Now he regrets that he had left Chikyuu he would like to be a toad what now. He entered the Headquarter knowing that he could never get out alive. 

"Cooler-sama[1], I am here to do my report" he said with fear and respect bowing in front in that man sitting and the floating chair like Freeza's.

 Cooler looks like his brother in his last transformation the only differences are that he was much taller and he was wearing the same outfit as Freeza's but his was a very dark purple with white chest plate. There were three other men in the room there was Dorei who is green the same stature as Nappa he was wearing his armor with only a short like his more or less. Neizu (remind me of E.T) was red brown and tall he was wearing something like Krillin was wearing in Namek with the same armor like Dorei, than Sauza he was about Gokou size he was blue with blond hair with a very nice hair cut the cutest guy in the group his jumpsuit was purple also like Cooler but lighter with armor. They armor was different though it only have the left extra shoulder piece of the armor and the insignia of Cooler was in the trunk of it. It looks like an arrow upside down with a round whole in the middle. Dorei, Neizu and Sausa were Cooler's Defense Squad. 

Captain Ginyu had started to explain what happen in Namek, and on Chykyuu well what he heard from the others human at least.

"Zakkenayo[2]!" Said Cooler to Ginyu, but this one did get out fast enough at Cooler's taste and got blasted away, there wasn't nothing left of him only a dark ashes. This was the end of the most powerful member of the Ginyu force.

Back in Freeza's Planet a new member had hard time to adjust with her new life "Why those kinds of thing always happen to me" said a very tired Bulma after falling in her bed. She had been reviewing what had been her life in the past week. 'I am now a Cooler's soldier I am dress like on train like one even stinks like one, I got to take a shower, I have to do it quickly though because break time is almost over, and I will have to spend all night working on that new spacecraft' 

She had finish by accepting her fate now after she had seen how futile it was to try to escape. The security was too tight and that damn Kiyu is always on her back. They quickly notice her potential she had became a great help for them. 

'They will never let me go, I least I now that they not going to kill me any time soon.'

Since the day she came here she was trained to become a soldier, at least they have tried. They soon abandoned that idea they just taught her how fired her gun blaster they gave her. Bulma also learned some other useful tricks. She had made some modification on her scouter her armor made it light and more stronger she even made some change at her weapon she wanted it to fired more powerful blast. She does everything at record time, she got herself ready in a flash no time wasting in a hairstyle a ponytail should do pass on her purple jumpsuit, armor, boots and her fingerless glove, put on her scouter. 

'The difference between me and those baka[3] is that I look good on my uniform" Now she was ready to go. 

She opens the door to find Kiyu waiting for her; she only sigh and following him in the hangar were the ship is being built. It supposes to me a whole new model with special capability. She took her place behind her computer and start working trying to concentrate on the task at hand when the alarm started blaring. 

"What's going on?" she said worried to Kiyu. He was going to answer when order came from her scouter, they looked at each other and they both left their station to go to landing area. The entire army was there waiting, and so was she. The enormous ship landed and is crew get out forming two line on each side of the ship's door they weren't many though Bulma only count six, and than they came out four of them. It was easy for Bulma to know that the one sitting in the floating chair was the leader two men standing next to him and one on the back Bulma thought that the one on the left was a bishounen[4] not that really matter to her now, she though that at a time she will go gaga with heart shape eyes if she had saw him, but now… 

Cooler was standing in front of the little army of 50 men (Bulma included) neatly arranged waiting for his order. 

"All those pathetic fools, how did my brother put out with them? Those men are only a bunch of weakling; I don't have any need for them" He said to Sausa 

"Yes, your majesty, but most of them are needed for construction purposes. The others are just peon here for the form"

 "Well let finish up with this charade" Cooler added.

Now talking to the little army he said 

"You all know that King Cold and Freeza sama have been missing for quite a while now, I have just learned that they have been killed which makes me your new leader. I intend to avenge their death and I will show no mercy for who are responsible for that. Their entire planet will soon will know my wrath, you have two weeks to finish the new ship and than we will set a course to planet Earth, and I want any life extinguished there for it had seen the death of the two powerful warrior of the universe" Bulma was very pale 'Oh no! Cooler is going to kill everybody on Chikyuu[5], and I am stuck there incapable of doing nothing a lot of people are going to get hurt if only I could warn the Zetto Shenchi, but how?' 

Bulma was trying hard to figure out I way to help his friends, when Kiyu snapped her out her thought.

"Hey! Wake up! it isn't time to day dreaming didn't you here what Cooler sama said we only have two weeks to finish this ship so you better get your ass moving" 

"I heard" she said annoyed

'I only have two weeks to make it right. Common Bulma think to something you got to help'

Somewhere in space, Vegeta had just wake up to his frequently nightmare, and like always it let him bitter, but this time it seems worried. He had dream that he was on Namek fighting Freeza. It got that kind of nightmare before but this time Bulma was in it and got killed in an attempt to help him. He could still hear her screaming. 

'That had been the third time this week, what's wrong with me?' for all answer his stomach started growling. He went to the fridge only to find it empty. 

"I have to go find some foods, I will never make back to Chikyuu alive this way, that'll be rich Vegeta had finally reach to the level of super saya-jin only to die of hunger!" He went to the control and begins tipping a new course 

"If my calculations are correct I will soon arrive to planet 68 to get some supplies, then back to Earth".

Vegeta lands without problem, and flies off to the nearest station for supplies. Planet 68 was a planet not bigger than our moon. It had been transformed in a big market place were planetary traveler came to get supplies. Vegeta has stop to something that look like a bar and order some food and drinks. Sitting alone on his table Vegeta started to eat three other men on the next table was looking at him. 

"I am sure he is one of them" said the one who look like a turtle. 

"No way it can't be" said another.

 "You want to go and ask him" said the third. 

"No way!" said the first. 

"What? Are you scared?" Said the third 

"Why don't you go?" said the second 

"Ok, I will" answered the third, and leave his table to come to sit in front of Vegeta. 

"Hello partner" he said in a nervous voice "Long way from home".

 Vegeta now put down his spoon and was looking at him. 

"What do you want?" He said with a menacing voice. 

"Well, my friends and I were wondering if you were one of the Cooler's soldiers and if you could help us join his army." Now Vegeta seems to be interested in what the man was saying. 

"One Cooler's soldier, eh. What make you think I am one of them?" he said with a smirk. 

"You are wearing a similar armor and since King Cold and Freeza gone…" "Zakkenayo!" said Vegeta by building energy in his hand the man leave has quickly that he can. 

'So, the Cold Empire is still standing, and there is still a regent alive. Oh well, I hate to let a work unfinished. It seems that I have to cancel my little travel back to Earth to take care of that'. After he had done getting his supplies Vegeta set a course to Freeza's Planet. 

'I think it is time to make a house call' Vegeta started his evil laughter that echoed in the space ship.

Back in Freeza's Planet everyone is getting ready for the long voyage. The ship was ready in 12 days in Cooler was please by the works well done. Now Sausa was going to choose the new crew. Everyone was in their best ready for inspection.

 "Only 25 of you will be chosen to be a crew member in Cooler-sama spaceship you will serve under the order of the best bla-bla bla" 

Bulma was bored in quite tired she had been working non stop in this stupid ship, and working in her plan to try save her home planet everything was ready she was smiling at herself 

'They are in for a big surprise, hi-hi hi, am I a genius or what? I even impress myself sometime' Lost in her thought she didn't see Sausa coming her way, the blue alien stop in front of her and started his scrutiny walking around her which make Bulma very uncomfortable 

"This is interesting. Tell me general, since when Freeza had onna in his troop?" 

"She's new sir, she was a great help for the construction of the ship, if you want, we can dispose of her quickly" Bulma felt like she was going to pass out. 

"No, that wouldn't be necessary, she can stay it will be a crime to destroy such a beautiful creature, well my dear you just made it your are now officially one of the crew of Cooler-sama crew member I am sure we are going to have a lot of fun." He left to choose other soldier. 

'Kuso! That wasn't in my plan what I am going to do? And that creep mean by "we are going to have a lot of fun" Why I always get myself in this mess anyway? Now I am really in big trouble! Don't panic Bulma I just have to switch to plan b. What was it again?' 

This night a shadow had found it way in the control room in after silently punching a few keys in the keyboard of the mainframe computer, left as silently as it came. Two hours later,

"Oh shit! What have you done this time?" 

"Don't look at me it wasn't my fault" 

"Let's only whish that anyone had witness this and nobody notice that one of the space pod is missing, how in hell this thing set itself to space anyway" 

"Beats me" 

The alarmed at started glaring again. 

"What is going on?" 

"We don't know sir but the sensor indicated that an unknown spacecraft had entered our atmosphere and that it will land in twenty minutes". 

"That all men take their position, I want ten men with me, who ever that this it will soon regret coming here" 

"Oh mine, they had sent the welcome comity, like in the old time I feel touched" said Vegeta to the eleven men who encircled him." 

"Vegeta what are you doing here I thought you were dead!" 

"Well, like you can see I am well and kicking, I wish I could say the same to you in five minutes" 

"What do you want?" 

"I came here to meet the new leader, you don't mind aren't you? 

"For a matter of fact I do you don't have any business here, so I have to ask you to leave. If you don't I will be force to order my man to shoot you" 

"You wouldn't dare shout a man unarmed do you?" said Vegeta. He showed them his gloved like to prove his point. The scared General order them to kill Vegeta but it was too late, with a powerful blast he wipe them all leaving only the Genera that was white with fear. 

"You people never learned. Now general you are going to tell me where to find Cooler"

 "I am not telling you anything" said the General in a shaky voice. 

"Oh you won't eh too bad. I am sure I will find someone in there who will cooperate. Well that's goodbye than, sayonara[6]" and in one hand Vegeta concentrate a ki blast and throwed it after the running general who disintegrated. Vegeta had killed the remaining men in the base, he was furious that anyone didn't tell him anything. 

'I just wanted to talk, but those baka wanted to fight; now maybe I could find what I need for the control tower. What this so that's what Cooler up to I better get back to my ship with luck maybe I will reach them on time' Now he was flying back to his ship, get in and run to the control in types in the new course.

Bulma was feeling edgy since she embarked in the ship. She was sitting at her post at the control station of the ship. 

'Please work, please work' she kept repeating to herself over and over. 

'I am doomed' she thought. Kiyu was washing her with odd eyes he was disgusted by the fact that Sausa had chosen her to come. 

'She doesn't have any skill whatsoever for this mission, she just going to get in the way I am sure of it.' 

'What he had to choose that baka Kiyu also now it only makes my plan more difficult to do, I have to shake him off my back and I just know the thing that will do it ehehehhe'

 'Kuso! Why me?' She was chosen to make her report to Cooler-sama 

"You could explain the situation better than anyone else" the captain had told her. 'Yeah right, like he was going to understand any of the thing that I am going to say. That is if I don't die of fear first. Well I am here' Bulma took a deep breath and punched the button that will allow the door to open. She enters and bowed before Cooler. 

'I hate doing this' 

'Cooler-sama officer Bulma is here to make the report you requested, Sausa said "Well, what you are waiting for?" 

"Hai! Everything is in perfect order Cooler-sama we should reach Chikyuu in three weeks" said Bulma in her most detached voice. 

"Good, tell the captain to set those co-ordinates, we are behind schedule, and we have seven planets to conquer before we reached Earth." Said Cooler .Sausa took the disk from Cooler and give it to Bulma.

"Hai" she said and left. 

'I can believe that we are going to space pirate planets. How many innocent have to die before they are satisfied.' She wanted to cry but hold her tears. 'I wish you were here Son Gokou'.

Bulma could take it anymore. Now she was running back to the ship not caring about anything. She just been the witness of the genocide of an, entire race. She was just standing there her weapon in her hands but couldn't shoot. She was there washing hopelessly those people being killed. Before she could reach the door she was stopped by Cooler 

"Where you going" he said 

"I am going to get a new battery for my weapon" she replied in a nervous voice. "Really, you didn't shoot once. What's wrong? No guts" Bulma lower her head and said and a whisper 

"I am only an engineer not a fighter I repaired stuff, and things. Please don't make me kill anyone" 

Cooler was laughing like that was the funniest thing he ever heard. 

"Well I am going to show you how it is done" putting Bulma in front him he bended himself so he could be at the same height as her put his face near her almost touching her left cheek like he was teaching her how to use a gun. With one hand he was holding Bulma face in place so she couldn't turn her head away; the other one was holding armed hand directed it to his target. 

"Fire!" he told her 

"Do it now, or die!" Bulma closed her eyes; he pushed her finger on the trigger and fired…

On all three planets they stopped by, Cooler did the same things with Bulma. She was now sitting in her quarter silent tears was rolling down her cheeks, at her door three men were looking at her.

'I hate him' her rage was so strong that she felt like her entire soul was burning. She promises herself that she will make him pay for making her killed those people. 

'I have to go back to Chikyuu now I got to, once back I will go get the dragon ball and wish them back, yes I will'.

"What's the matter? You should be grateful to be Cooler's pupil." said Neizu. "Yeah, he really likes you, you lucky girl" replied Dorei 

"Well, now that you are Cooler's favorite pet you will enjoy all the privilege that come with it, it is a shame that you are not strong enough you could be a member of Cooler's Defense Squad ." added Sausa. Bulma was looking at them with surprise. 

'I can't believe it, well I better use that in my advantage Cooler this one mistakes that you'll soon regret' Ha-ha, ha-ha ha.

"Well, it seems that we have finally cheered her up" Said Dorei. 

'I thought that those baka will never left. Now it is time to get ready for the final show down. It is time for those goons to know that nobody messes with a pissed of scientist." Ha-ha ha ha-ha a. 

Every thing was working just fine when suddenly one of the spaceship's reactors blew up follow by other little explosions in the whole ship. 

"Alert, alert code green, code green everyone report to their station immediately." Said the computer and the alarms stared glaring. 

"What's going on?" 

"I think we have to land the ship sir before it's too late" 

"Do you have a position?" 

"Yes sir we have located a planet in the vicinity will could land there for repaired" 

"Do it!" 

"The Captain is required for his report in Cooler-sama quarters" 

"I am dead!" said the captain in a low voice. 

Bulma was with the others mechanics trying to land the ship safely on that planet. "Send a distress signal to Headquarters" 

'We are trying to do that sir, but it seems that the computer wouldn't comply with the order" 

"Nani!" 

'It seems that everything is going just as I plan' 

The ship crash landed on the planet causing all kind of damages in it ways to finally stop five miles away. Inside the ship was a total chaos. People were running, screaming, even fighting. Bulma used it at her advantage to make a run for it. She was looking for a fissure in the ship wall big enough to get through, she found one, looked around to see if anyone was watching, and hopped outside.

Vegeta who was following the ship was surprise when it made it landing 

"I pity the live of the one who's in charge of this ship" said Vegeta "But then again that plays in my advantage he chuckled. 

"I can wait to get some exercises; some ass whopping was always my favorite". The Capsule Corp. ship landed far away from Cooler's ship behind various mountains making it impossible to anyone to find it. Vegeta got out of it, and fly in the direction of the crash.

In the crashed ship a very unlucky captain was doing his report. Annoyed by his pity excuses Cooler had sent him to the next dimension. 

"You are now the new captain find what happen and make a completed diagnosis of the ship situation." He said by pointing at the next in command" 

"Hai, cooler-sama" He replied. An half and hour later he was back 

"Cooler-sama the ship was sabotaged, we had found devices that were the cause of the explosions and a virus had made it impossible to work with the computer" 

"Nani! Who's responsible for that?" 

"I don't know sir" that was the wrong answer because the poor lad was sent to the next dimension. Cooler was looking furiously at the other mechanics in the room, who was shaking with fears 

"So, did anyone have an answer for my question?" 

"I have one sir" said Kiyu. 

"Well?" 

"Well, we couldn't read the new program the computer was running on because it foreign to us until I remembered seeing that peculiar writing somewhere before" "Continue!" 

"Well, it is earthling writing, sir" 

"How do you know that?" 

"Well because I saw Bulma writing in that similar way in she is a Chikyuu native. "What? Explain yourself" 

"I guest she is, because she came with Ginyu, and told us where she was from…" "Dismissed all of you. Sausa bring me that little ingrate." 

"Hai!" 

"Bulam is no where to be find sir, she must had fled after we landed" "Find her! But I want alive" 

The men who were sent outside to check out the planet were also sent to look after the young woman.

Bulma was walking alone looking around. 

"It should be near here, ah there it is" she said running toward the round object. Before they had left to Earth Bulma had lunch a space pod to that destination when she learned that she was part of the trip. Her first Idea was to strand them in this planet when she would still one of the pods to go back to Chikyuu with fewer men in Freezer's planet the security would be less strict, but now that she had to come also, she programmed the computer to send the pod here. 'I can't wait to get back home' she thought happily. She sat in it and began to enter the new course in the little pod's computer. 

"Program completed" said the computer. She was ready to go when she heard. "Not so fast kono ama[7]!" She froze. 

"Get out of there!" Bulma was now looking around her to see him. "Kiyu, what I have to do to get you out of my ass" she said angrily, getting herself out of the pod. When her feet got out on the pod's door, this one closed itself and took-off and raised a lot of dust and smoke during so. Bulma used that distraction and begin shooting at the target her scouter indicated. When the smokes cleared, Bulma find herself face to face with an angry Kiyu. 

"Onore[8]!" he snarled taking Bulma's arm and snatched off her weapon. Bad move because Bulma had put fail save in it. Kiyu got himself electrocuted. Only a pile of smoking charcoal was left of him. 

"Great! Now I will have to replace the battery in this thing." She picked up her weapon and run-off.

  


* * *

[1] Sama : lord

[2] Zakkennayo: Get out of my face…

[3] Baka: stupid

[4] Bishounen" Pretty boy, hunk

[5] Chikyuu: Earth

[6] Sayoonara: goodbye

[7] Kono ama: you dirty slut

[8] Onore: Why you dirty…


	3. Vegeta vs Cooler

Chapter 3

Vegeta vs. Cooler

Not very far from the spaceship was Vegeta used Cooler's men as target practice, after getting rid of them he land on the ground. He was walking around when someone shoot at him a powerful ki blast that Vegeta dodge easily by taking flight, and landed ten feet away. Three men were standing nearby. 

"Who are you?" said Vegeta. 

Making ridiculous poses they said 

"We are cooler's Defense Squad" 

Vegeta smirk 'Those guys will make a decent warm up' 

"Ok, bring it on" 

They all flied to Vegeta direction sending kicks punches taking the fight in mid-air he blocked them with ease. Vegeta powered up which send them away from him. 

"Wow! This guy is good" said Neizu 

"Don't worry we can take care of him. Dorei go get the onna[1]" shouted Sausa. Back at Vegeta 

 "Let's continue shall we, get prepared to get crush by us" 

"Let me laugh, the only thing here that will get crushed are you two weaklings" replied Vegeta. 

"Let's show him what we are capable to do" yelled Neizu. Kicks punches and blast was flying on Vegeta direction who kept his calm and his defense. 

"That's all you guys can do, now my turn" Vegeta phased and was in face of Neizu who he gave a hard punch that let him gasping for air, and another with both hands that send him to the ground. In a flash he was on Front of Sausa. 

"Big Bang attack!" 

Sausa dodged it only to receive a flying kick on the stomach. 

Not to far away of the battle a young woman was sitting behind a big rock was fixing her weapon. "I only have to fix that, and, it is done, good as new. Now I have to think of something before someone spots me here. I can't believe that my plan fail everything was working just find*sigh* I better get going". Her scouter started beeping 

"Huh! Oh no Dorei!" 

Before she could move a muscle Dorei take her away like an eagle catch his prey. "Put me down, put me down!"

Now he was flying back to Cooler's ship. 

At the same time Vegeta Sausa and Neizu were fighting furiously exchanging blows blast and insult when Vegeta lanced a Big bang attack at Neizu who dodge it by entering his head in his chest like a turtle, and Sausa to scream 

"Watch it Dorei". 

This one seeing the blast coming at him let go of Bulma to block it but the blast was to powerful he only got himself pulverized. Bulma was falling at high speed from the air and was screaming her lung out but acted rapidly by shooting a blast on the ground which slow her a little bit, but it also deviate her trajectory only to sent her flying in the other direction, she finally fall head first on a lake near by. 

The other two member of Cooler's Defense squad were furious to see their friend's death attacked Vegeta with powerful blast; he dodged some sent some back to their owner and cancels others. When he was busy doing so, Neizu phased in appeared in front of Vegeta and caught him in one of his special attack that look like spackles of electricity. 

"Good work Neizu now he's min" said Sausa concentrating a powerful ki in his hand. 

"Now it is time to die!" 

"No, it's yours!" 

With a violent punch in his gut Vegeta had transferred the attack to his owner getting him trap in his own trap. He did that so fast that Sausa didn't have time to stop his blast which exploded Neizu. 

"That what I called going with a bang" laughed Vegeta, but Sausa didn't find Vegeta jokes very amusing in attacked him with all he got, until Vegeta blasted him away to a near by mountain. 

"I always do a good job taking out the trash".

Clap, clap, clap.

 It was Cooler applauding. "I have to say I am impressed, on your on you eliminated half of my foot soldiers and my defense squad" 

"You must be Cooler" said Vegeta

"Yes, and you are?" 

"Prince Vegeta" 

"Oh I see you are that little monkey that my brother took under his protection the same one who betrayed him, my poor brother he was really too kind and soft." Looking at a point behind Vegeta he frowned and added. 

"It seems that I made the same mistake, I am really surprised that you are still alive". Vegeta followed Cooler's gaze to see a Bulma getting out of the lake and fall down on the ground coughing and breathing heavily. Vegeta could believe his eyes and stayed mouth wide open. He find his composure very quickly though and stared gritting his teeth when Cooler fly to her and stopped before her. She looked at him with hate in his eyes. 

"My dear child what have you hope accomplished with those foolish actions?" Now she was scared not knowing what to do or what to say. 

"Don't you worry; he said by caressing her face I am not going to hurt you, not after I took him out first than it will be your turn" Bulma eyes widening when he saw Vegeta up in the sky. Cooler had flown off to him.

"Now I'll finish what my little brother had stared the annihilation of all saiya-jin, be sure I won't show no mercy even how much you beg" 

"You means like your father did, don't you worry I won't" 

"Kusottare[2]!" 

"Yah ah ha-haha" 

They both run to each other and collided with a big explosion. Then they started sending kicks punches at each other so fast that only the choking noises can only heard. Bulma now was looking in the air she couldn't see anything, 

"How do I now who is winning.I don't like this." She clenched her fist on the sky, and yelled 

"You better win Vegeta or will both have one way ticket to hell". 

In the sky the fight was raging on, and Vegeta was holding his own. 

"That's all you can do. I heard that a super saiya-jin killed my brother, but you are not him" 

"No, I am not I am more powerful than that fool" He took Cooler by it tail and swing him above his head to finally hit him on a big rock which collapse. Now Cooler was standing on his feet and jumped at Vegeta and gave him a hard kick that sent him bouncing fifty feet away. He sent a Big bang attack and Cooler a Hakai-Kosen Vegeta found himself crushing on the ground with Cooler feet on his chest on the crashed ship. Cooler sent a blast at him, but Vegeta had time to leave, and only killed the remaining men in the ship. 

"There goes the labor force" laughed Vegeta.

"Time to put an end at this game", Cooler taking Vegeta's head and pushed it hard on the ground. Bulma screamed 

"Vegeta!"

Now Cooler was using his stomach as a punching bag. He powered up putting some distance between them. Now Vegeta was breathing hard. 

'I can believe it he his much powerful than Freeza'. Cooler was in the attack and Vegeta was receiving the beating of his life 

'I can't lose against him' he tried to hit him but he was to fast. 

"Give up you can't win" 

"Never!!!" 

"Ha-ha ha, poor fool why are you wasting your life like that? There is nothing you can do" 

'Vegeta doesn't have a chance beating him, even Gokou had to become a super saiya-jin to defeat freeza, were doomed'. 

Vegeta was on the verge of loosing consciousness because Cooler was chocking him. 

"Ha-ha, ha-ha haaa I am the most powerful warrior of the universe, and you are nothing" 

"You're wrong because I am Vegeta the prince of all Saiya-jin" 

With an explosion of power vegeta changed to a super siaya-jin sending Cooler crushing and the wall of a mountain nearby. 

"Yeah! He made it!" jumped Bulma with joy. Now the table had turned on Cooler who was getting pounded very badly. Bulma was jumping with joy, cheering for him. 

"Ha-ha ha ha-ha ha, so that is a super saiya-jin. Well I see how my brother was beating but I am going to tell you a little secret. I got one more. Yes, one more transformation than my brother. Consider yourself lucky, because I never use it on anybody before." 

Cooler power up bulking his muscles grew many inches taller his face was different from his head grew some kind of bone with four pointy ends two in his head two near his ears only his mouth was cover like Shredder in the Turtle Ninja but only with vertical stripes but a little narrow. 

Masaka[3]! 

Vegeta tried to attack him but missed every time 

"Oh no we are done for" 

Cooler was beating Vegeta pretty bad; he could only block some of the savage blows. He landed hardly on the ground where Cooler was still beating him; Vegeta could no longer defend himself. Bulma was washing with horror, they were only at a few feet away from her she could see his pain she could taste it. "No-no enough" she whispered. Her vision was blurred by tears that she wiped them off, she was angry now, she aimed at Cooler and shoot….

Her weapon was at maximum power maybe not enough to kill him put he did feel it. In slow motion Cooler turned his head to look at her, she blinked he was now in front of her staring at her with his red eyes. 

"So you couldn't wait your time? No problem I will take of you soon enough but I'll need you to send the distress signal first" 

"You can go in hell, you bakayarou, I won't do it, even if you kill me. You will are going to stay in this planet for ever, I made sure of that" 

"Oh that's what you were planning. Too bad it won't work! when I finish with you and your friend here, I'll just take his ship and Earth will be the next thing I will destroy. Now that I don't have no use for you I am going to kill you, and I'll make it so painful that you will beg me to finish you off." 

A beam got out of his red eyes that go strait to her that raise her a few feet in the air. The beams run in her body causing tremendous pain. She began to scream louder and louder. Cooler knew what he was doing the beam wasn't strong enough to kill her, he wanted her to suffer, but not too much he didn't want her to lose consciousness. 

Vegeta was coming slowly back to his senses he could hear screaming he knew that voice very well, now it was screaming with pain. His vision was still blurry, he could see clearly now. What he saw angered him. 

"KUSOTTARE!"

He threw himself at him giving a hard punch in his gut. Surprised he let go of Bulma who felt down on the ground with thug. They resumed their fight but Vegeta was still no match for him. He kicked Vegeta in the jaw sending him bouncing then crashed in one of the mountain. Standing in mid air Vegeta was looking at Cooler who was celebrating his victory by insulting him. 

'I can't let him win, I am a super Saiya-jin an unbeatable race, I have to defeat him. There is only one way, it's time to test my new technique' 

He opened both arm and feet and started gathering energy. 

"Ha-ha ha-ha hahaha, you can't win" said cooler building from the tip of his finger and sent it to Vegeta 

"SHINE!"

 Vegeta Screamed 

"FINAL FLASH!"

Both ki blasts collided for a fraction of second before Vegeta's engulfed Cooler's "Nani!"

Now the blast went straight to Cooler and took him outer space before consuming him 

"I can't believe that I have been defeated by a filthy monkey" he said before disintegrated into space.

Vegeta left himself fall into the ground. A total silence had fall in the battle ground. Bulma witnessed the end of Cooler with a weak smile tried to stand up she was walking slowly toward Vegeta. He saw her coming at him and give her a smile, she smile back but it soon faded when she saw Sausa coming from the ground behind Vegeta, this one turn his head toward Bulma's gaze only to get blasted, he rolled in the ground. 

"Now I am going to have your head" Sausa said 

"Leave him alone! Yelled Bulma 

"Shizuka na[4]!" he replied. He raised his left harm that encircle with energy ready to cut Vegeta's head, but suddenly 

whooooshhh. 

Surprised he looked at it stomach that now have a hole big enough to see through, than look at Bulma that had still have her weapon aiming at him. He felt down in the ground dead. 

"Wow! Unbelievable!" Said Vegeta then collapsed.

Now, Bulma was struggling with her heavy burden, trying to get Vegeta back in the ship. 

"Please Vegeta don't die on me hang in here, we almost there three miles away." 

After an hour and a half Bulma had made it to Cooler's spaceship praying for that she will find the infirmary in good shape, and that there anyone in here. She checked her scouter but there wasn't any reading. She finally arrived in the infirmary and after at lot of struggle to put him in the machine Bulma went to the command and pushed various button on the rejuvenator machine started to fill with the liquid. 

Everything was working and perfect. Bulma looked around to find something that would ease her pain, she find what she was looking for and drink it she then sit on front of the machine where Vegeta was in it. She aimed her weapon at the door and tried to keep her eyes open without success, five minutes after she felt doze off. 

It was dark outside in a heavy silence had felt on the ship the only sound you could here is the wind and the humming of the machine. Then, the computer started beeping to letting know that the patient was ready. Bulma jumped three feet in the air, before she finished realizing what was happening. Slowly she walked to the controls and opened the rejuvenator machine. Vegeta opened his eyes, surprised to see her standing there looking at him. He also noticed how tired she was, she could barely stand up. 

"Are you ok? She said" 

"I am find you don't look so good" 

"I'll survive; I have to get something in my quarters than we can go, ok?" 

"Sure whatever". He looked her living the infirmary wondering how she could keep going, it was a though day and he had so many questions to ask her. 

It had been an half an hour since she had left him and she didn't came back, he had waiting patiently wondering through the ship, but there wasn't any sign of her. Vegeta would never admit it but he was worried. 

"Where is she?" using is ability to sense ki he tried to find her he finally reach what was Cooler quarters than opened one of the door to find her asleep in her bed. He shook her up but she didn't move. 

"Bah, I think she's out for a long time" he look at her for a moment, than carried her on his arms he grabs her bag and leave. Floating in mid-air he looked down at the ship, and with a big bang attack blow it up, Bulma didn't wake up at the sound of the explosion to deep asleep. Vegta had just put an end at the Cold Empire 

When he reached his space pod he put her in bed and went to set a course to Earth. He wanted to train more in space, but couldn't because of her 

"I better bring her back to than I could go back to my training."

For three days Bulma was sick she had fever and sometime fall in a comma. Vegeta had to take care of her, which he did, Strangely enough, because it was the first time and his life that he had to take care of someone else than himself. When she finally got better Vegeta felt somewhat relieved. 

"I was started to get annoyed playing babysitter" he growled. That night she woke up scared. It was dark in the room and she didn't know where she was. She got down from her bed and walked around trying to find the interrupter when she bumped to something, she screamed 

"Watch where you're going!" She recognized the voice immediately, 

"Well I would if someone didn't turn off the lights" she replied. 

'She's back to her old self again, and I started to enjoyed the calm and all' but in a word he was really glad she was ok. He turn on the light and crossed his hands on his chest, she blink before letting her eyes got used to the light, and look around obviously Vegeta was sleeping on the floor near his bed when she walked on him. She felt a little breeze that let her acknowledge that she was only wearing her underwear she screamed running back to the bed snatched the sheet off to cover herself and look furiously at Vegeta that only arched a brow, he couldn't never understand those human, he turned his back and go upstairs. She took a long relaxing shower under the hot water. This had been a long time since she could enjoyed one, she only had her uniform to wear so she started putting it on look one second at her armor before slide it off over her head. 

"It seems that Vegeta had cleaned them when I was asleep." She blushed a little when she thought about him undressing her. 

"I guest that he's like Son Kun not really interested in a woman physics, but Vegeta…" She blushed even more. 

She went up the stairs to find Vegeta standing near one of the ship's window; giving a perfect angle of his face and body he seemed lost in his mind. She had never noticed how handsome he was until now. 

'He is a real bishounen even with that eternal frown of his'. 

"What are you looking at, onna?" 

"Uh, I was wondering how long before we reach Chikyuu" 

"One weeks and an half max" he replied. 

'Wow! A whole week alone with him, hmm that is going to be interesting' She smiled wickedly. Vegeta was still looking at her. 

"Eh! Have you never learned that it is impolite to stare" she said with a false angry voice. 

"I think that it is ok as long you are the one doing the staring" 

Bulma turned her head away so that he wouldn't see her blushing. When she turned back, he was still looking at her, for a moment they keep looking at each other eyes, it was like they were trying to read each other soul. Walking toward him Bulma put a tender kiss on Vegeta's leaps he blinked rapidly before asking 

"What was that for?"

"This was for taking care of me when I was sick" then give him a long a passionate kiss, when she stopped she looked at his confused face and added.

"That was for saving my life", she left him there trying to make something at of it. Bulma slowly walked down the stairs looked back, and wink at him with a smile. Vegeta for the first time of his life started blushing. 

In the dark sky of the space the capsule corporation ship was on it ways back to Earth carrying a secret, because today mark the end of an empire…the empire of loneliness.

  


* * *

[1] Onna: female

[2] Kusottare!" Stinking son of….

[3] Masaka!: That's impossible! I don't believe this.

[4] Shizuka na!; be quiet! Shut your trap.


End file.
